


What Are We

by MrsAckerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Broken, Couples argument, M/M, identification, shat are we, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckerman/pseuds/MrsAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You have the opportunity to witness one of the many fights that (human) Kaneki and (human) Ayato get into. No other trip can show you Kaneki yelling and Ayato leaving their apartment out of rage quite like this one. Not only that, but this fanfiction really dives into how broken their relationship is, though neither of them will really leave it! So, read 'What Are We' today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to think this...

This question, again. For Ayato, it was like eating peanut-butter all day, everyday, for the last two years. It crushed Kaneki that they once again needed to go through this, but he was pretty much used to it by now. For some reason, they shared their "body clock." They always had to talk, use the bathroom, fall asleep, and wakeup at the same time. For the last half of the year, the two had been waking up at around 3 am on the morning of the last Saturday of every month. At that time, the pair would make some odd make-shift dinner, and discuss a topic that Ayato HATED, causing him to leave their home and promise more broken interactions. So, as Kaneki places a plate of ramen noodles and last nights Chinese in front of Aya before taking a seat, he starts their late night-early morning meeting off.

"Do you have an answer yet?" Everything paused for about 30 seconds. You could pratically see steam escaping Ayato's ears and clouding the room. More silence settled, until the clattering ring of the fork dropping to the plate innitiated the arguments to come. "I don't see why you need one," Ayato grit out. An answer to a dumb question is all Ken wanted nowadays, and Aya just fidn't feel like being bothered with it, with him.   
"I don't have time for this Aya-"   
"Oh whatever," the blunette dismissed him with a wave.   
"You know damn well that this hurts me!" The first pair of hands slammed down onto the table, making the platters jump. Kaneki really cared for Kirishima. Ken just doesn't like having a different role in Ayato's life everytime he meets people in his life. One day he's just a roommate, the next, an acquaitance, sometimes a friend, if he's lucky, then a boyfriend. But he'd say the relationship wasn't serious.  
"Oh really?! Well maybe you should be IGNORING the pain AND MOVE THE FUCK ON FROM IT!"  
"THIS AGAIN?! I didn't think you were the type to bring up old stuff. You shouldn't be trying to punish me because of one thing." Each word was spat like venom.  
"Okay... Maybe next time, I won't even try to introduce you. I'll just do what you do and pretend you don't exist for a few weeks." About a two months ago, Kaneki had given Ayato the cold shoulder for being disrespectful and inconsiderate, it lasted about a month and a half.  
"... I'm sorry."  
"I'm not."  
"Are you ever?"  
The apartment over must've heard and gotten woken up, but they didn't care - they guys a unit over knew the routine just as well as they did.  
"I don't know."  
A disturbing silence filled the room, and the both of them considered leaving the table, but opted to staying. A lot still needed to be said.  
"So what are we then, Ayato?"  
"Why does it even matter?!"  
"Hm I don't know! Maybe because I don't want to look like a complete dumb ass when I propose and you say no because you've suddenly decided that we're JUST FRIENDS!!!"   
"Kaneki..."   
Silver eyes gazed up slowly, hopeful, cautious. "So...?"  
"Do you honestly think I would fall for something like that! And don't you dare say 'what!'"  
"Don't mock me, and I don't even know what you're talking about!"  
"Yes the hell you do," Ayato grumbled, rising from his seat. "You know what, dear Kaneki, I don't know why I even try to eat with you, shit. I really shouldn't even need to be speaking with you, afterall, I hate you."  
"... You don't mean that."  
Nothing was said for a couple of minutes, hearing Ayato place his coat on, Kaneki spoke again. "Tell me you don't mean that..." Ayato paused, hearing the crack in Neki's voice.   
"Promise me, you don't mean that."   
Ayato was clearly close to caving in. He wanted to rush over to Kaneki, embrace him, apologize, and make love to him as a peace offering. But there was no way in hell that he'd ever back down in an argument, and what good would it do anyways? The cycle wouldn't stop if he didn't speak his mind.  
"I.....I'm s- no. I'm fed up with you. It's the same bullshit everytime! Yeah, I've got feelings for you! But because of you, I don't know how the hell to classify them! So yeah, I don't know what the hell we are! Actually, according to you, I don't know a lot! I'm a dumb little shit, aren't I? So you take the time to try to teach me. And then you top that off by buying me clothes, groceries, and even a freakin' place to live. You're not slick, I know exactly what this is, your little plan. You know that you're a terrible person, just like how you know everything else, right? You sick bastard... To clear your conscience, you simply donate to me, your personal charity."  
"It's not like that..."  
"Whatever, lets just move on. I know how this goes. I know our schedule by heart. We wake up, eat some crummy but delicious dinner, pretend everything is okay until you decide to crack and ask some stupid question, then you cry, and we do it all again next month."  
"Is this a joke? Are you serious? I would never do something like that, I love you."   
With a quivering hand, Kaneki quickly takes a ring from his pocket and places the box on the table.  
"I told you that this is real, and I meant it."  
"Oh please, that was just another prop. I'm gone."  
"Goodbye, Ayato, I'll be here when you decide to come back. I'll always be. Just... Try to figure out what you want while your out."  
"Sure. I'll be back in a few hours. We need toilet paper, right? I'll get some."  
Kaneki nodded in sad understanding. They had the most unhealthy relationship, but they'd always be back. "C'mere." Ayato said by the door, so, Kaneki rose and went to him.  
Ayato wrapped his arms around the other male and kissed him on the lips deeply. "Bye."


End file.
